The Black Swordsman
by liexi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. REWRITE CALLED WINGS OF SERAPH OUT.
1. Our Story Begins

**Hmm decided to debut something new and purely Sword Art Online. When I first read Sword Art Online, I thought that it would be cool if it was transformed into the real world. Aincard and the worlds of ALO and GGO are big places. So after reading The Prince of Swords by ToumaFF(Badass story man!) and various works from KaiserBlack and then thinking about it I came up with this question.**

**What if the worlds of SAO and ALO were real?**

**Thus, this story was created now let me explain some things:**

**1. One of the lead characters will be a Male OC. Do not fret my friends I will try my absolute hardest to not make him seem like a Gary Stu. His romance will progress smoothly and slowly. But if you hate OCs to the point where you will not give me a chance, if you leave me a flame…I will RETURN it as I just LOVE exchanging presents! So you might want to just leave…**

**2. Everyone is in their SAO or ALO form depending which world they appeared in first, with a few exceptions. While the world will have technology, if I add in guns characters like Sinon will be overpowered against sword users. Finally ALO characters will not have the ability to fly with wings. **

**Kirito will have a harem of: Asuna, Sinon, Lisbeth, and Argo. The Male OC will just be paired with one girl. Other pairings will show up as I progress the story.**

**So all my readers buckle up, turn all cellphones off, and enjoy the ride my friends.**

**I do not own anything besides my OCs.**

* * *

Chaos…

That was all that was around. Buildings had collapsed, bodies were on the ground, and the world seemed to be on fire.

In the center of it all a young boy with two broken swords was down on his knees in pain as never-ending tears rolled down his cheeks. His slightly long black hair obscured his vision and his black style of clothing was ripped and in tears.

"Sugu…! Leo…! I'm sorry…!" the boy cried opening his grey eyes to look at the dead bodies of his friends. "I couldn't stop him…!" the boy choked before hearing footsteps behind him. As soon as he turned around he was lift up by the throat and forced to look in the cold eyes of a much older man. The boy thrashed around, but to no avail as the man's grip was much too strong for his young body.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kazuto," the man spoke in a icy tone. The boy thrashed some more before glaring into the man's grey eyes with fury and unhidden rage.

"How do you know my name!? Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" the boy screamed. The man titled his head, the cold and uncaring expression never leaving his face. Suddenly his lips twisted upwards into a smirk.

A smirk.

A mocking gesture as if the man found pleasure in slaughtering his friends and watching him scrim under his grip.

As if he found pleasure in watching the world burn.

The boy felt his rage increase at the thougt, but the grip around his neck tightened.

"What would you do if I said I did it…because I felt like it? What would you do, Kazuto?"

A question.

A simple question the boy did not know the answer to.

_What could he do_?

This man just slaughtered everyone he knew. He had beaten him so _easily._

The boy was pulled to look into the face of the man as their foreheads touch.

"We will meet again Kazuto-kun. And when we do, I hope you are stronger or this dream _will become REALITY!" _

With that the man pulled out his long sword and lifted it high. The boy look at the silver blade in fear as the man once again spoke in a mocking tone.

"Time to wake up."

And then…the blade came down…

And the boy screamed…

* * *

"..chan…Onii-c….ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"Uwaaaa!" Kazuto screamed, falling out of his bed and on to the carpet floor. "Oof!" the black-haired boy grunted as he groaned rubbing his head.

"Ugh, sometimes," a girl's voice muttered as the boy tiredly looked up to see a blond-haired girl with pointy ears staring down at him with annoyed and amused green eyes.

"Oh hey Sugu," Kazuto said, tiredly raising his arm and with the other rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The girl named Sugu sighed at her older brother, before getting to the point, "Do you know what day it is today?"

Kazuto gave her a deadpan look, "Sunday?" It did occur to him why his sister would go so far to wake him up so early on the day they had off from the academy.

"Still half-asleep huh?" Sugu asked with an amused grin. Seeing her brother's annoyed look she decided to tell him, "It's the day for Leo-kun's A-Rank Exam. If he scores high enough he might get it into the A-Class!"

"Oh…OH CRAP!" Kazuto suddenly blurted, realizing the situation. "Dammit and I promised him I would be there to give him advice!"

Sugu looked amused as she watched her brother run towards his closet to grab his clothing, "That's why I woke you up two hours before it starts."

"Arigato Sugu!" Kazuto thanked his sister as he ran into the bathroom to wash up. Sugu smiled, but then grew a frown.

"Onii-chan, you were sweating and shivering in your sleep…was it those nightmares again?" Sugu asked gingerly.

Kazuto stopped his movement and remained quiet. That was all the confirmation the blonde needed as she hugged her brother from behind.

"Are you going to be all right? Do we need to tell Kaa-san and Tou-san about it?" Sugu asked gingerly.

Kazuto turned around slightly to stare at his sister with a small smile, "No I'll be fine Suguha. I promise."

Suguha stared at him before nodding and leaving his room. Making sure she was gone, Kazuto stared into his bathroom mirror with an amused smile.

"Or I wish it would be fine," Kazuto joked to himself.

"_We will meet again Kazuto-kun. And when we do, I hope you are stronger or this dream will become REALITY!"_

'_Dammit, what did he mean by that?! Just how did he know my name!? Get stronger, huh? Shit, I can't make sense of any of this right now!' _Kazuto sighed as he stepped into the shower.

He was sure of one thing, however…

He WOULD NOT let that man take everything precious from him.

* * *

"So how do you think Leo-kun will do on the exams?" Suguha asked her brother as they sat on the train on their way to the academy where the Exams would be held.

Kazuto turned down his music though he was able to hear his sister's question, "Leo's very strong and a well-rounded fighter. I'd be surprised if they don't give him the okay for A-rank."

"Heh, no one knows better than the S-Rank Black Swordsman," Suguha teased with a smile as Kazuto smiled wryly.

"Just an S-Rank though. I need to try and reach SSS-rank, which only few students have ever reached," Kazuto responded, looking outside the window, "compared to them I'm nothing."

"Try being a C-Rank," Suguha commented dryly as her brother laughed and patted her head.

"You'll get there don't worry about it," Kazuto tried to comfort her, but his sister just pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"_This world is testin me. Everybody stressing me. I just wish they let me be." _(**A/N for people who want to know the song it's Testin Me by Doujah Raze on the Anarchy Reigns soundtrack.) **

Kirito quickly grabbed his cellphone and answered it without thinking, "Hello?"

"_WHERE THE HELL YA"LL AT!?" _a voice yelled from the other side causing Kazuto to tear his ear away from the phone. Suguha jumped back in surprise before sighing knowing who was on the other side of the phone.

"Hello to you too, Leo," Kazuto muttered.

"_Oi! Cut it with the sarcasm Kirito! Where you and Lyfa, the exams are starting in an hour," _Leo said nervousness obvious in his voice.

Kazuto was taken aback at that. Leo usually wasn't one to get nervous, hell he loved picking fights with people who pissed him off!

'_He must really need my help,' _Kazuto thought before answering, "we'll be there in ten minutes the train's about to stop now."

"_Okay well hurry up man. I don't want to mess this up and I can use you two's support!" _Leo yelled.

The S-Rank Swordsman smiled, "Don't worry we got your back." And with that the two friends hung up as the train stopped.

"**This is the last stop! Welcome to Valor Academy!"**

* * *

"Tch, they better be here soon…!" an African-American boy muttered as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He pushed some of the dreads that fell in front of his face out as he sighed.

Would he be ready for the A-Rank courses? Kirito had told him they were no joke and were the classes that pushed a student to their limits even more then the B-Rank courses. He was sure he was strong, no he knew he was strong!

"Come on Leo this ain't you!" Leo yelled to himself, glaring at the sky. His clothing consisted of a long unzipped sleeveless black coat with a hood and tattooed arms. Underneath that jacket was a red shirt that had a giant X on it. He wore red gloves that had a black X on the back. Going to his lower body he wore black cargo pants and red and black sneakers.

"Well, Well, look who we have here," a teasing male voice said from behind Leo as he sighed in annoyance

"Haven't I kicked your ass enough, pretty boy?" Leo said, turning around to be face to face with a scowling blonde blue-eyed boy. He was wearing a set of fancy looking clothes and small cape.

"The name's Fredric-sama to you peasant!" the blonde yelled, pointing at Leo who quickly knocked the finger away from his face.

"Get your finger out of my face, I'm not in the mood," Leo warned as Fredric just smirked.

"Oh? Worried about the A-Rank Exam? Should be since I'm entering into the tournament and taking care of all you failures," the stuck-up fighter said in a mocking tone.

Leo just rolled eyes and spoke, "I don't need to say anything. I let my actions speak for me." Leo would have continued, but suddenly moved his head to the side to avoid an arrow. He then grunted as he jumped back from his spot to dodge a bolt of lightning.

"You won't even be ready to fight in the tournament!" Fredric yelled from behind him.

"Shit!" Leo cursed, turning his head around to see Fredric slashing down at him with his greatsword. Leo began to charge his left hand with fire magic before a blur appeared in front of him.

Fredric's eyes widen as he noticed two swords block his sword easily.

"Attacking a fellow student before a tournament? What has the royal Sato family come to?" a cold voice asked sending chills down Fredric spine as Kazuto looked up at him with cold eyes fit for a killer.

"Nice to see you finally showed up, Kirito," Leo commented, smirking as he let the fire magic in his hand die down. Kazuto just gave a nod before pushing Fredric back and giving him a glare.

"K-Kazuto-sempai!" Fredric blurted, bowing down. "I-I was just sparing here with Ando-san here!" Fredric said trying to cover his hide.

Kazuto eyes narrowed, "Do not lie. My sister Suguha saw you and your friends attack Leo in an orderly manner in an attempt to take him out of the tournament."

As if on cue, Suguha came out of the bushes dragging to D-Rank students by their collars with an annoyed look on her face.

"Busted bitch!" Leo cackled getting a glare from Fredric, but stopped as Kazuto walked towards him.

Kazuto sneered, "I will report this to the Headmaster and you will be disqualified from this year's exam."

Fredric paled. His family name would be shamed! But before he can protest a surprising voice did it for him.

"Let him fight Kirito," Leo said as everyone looked at the boy with surprised eyes, "I wanna repay the debt in full for him and his lackeys jumping me. I'll going to give his ass a royal beatdown!"

Kazuto looked at Fredric and then Leo, "You sure Leo?"

"Positive," Leo said as Kazuto sighed and looked towards Leo with a scowl.

"Get out of here and prepare for the exams," Kazuto ordered before smirking, "because Leo will beat you."

Fredric just sneered, "You will regret not kicking me out. I can't wait to slam your face into the ground in front of all your friends." And with that he walked off with his henchman following after him.

Kazuto sighed as he looked at Leo, and to his pleasure the boy was confident and looked ready.

"Oh man I can't wait to kick some ass now!" Leo yelled, shivering in excitement.

"Guess you don't need my advice now, huh?" Kazuto teased, grinning. Leo's red eyes widened as he looked at the swordsman.

"I could use some advice," Leo muttered as Suguha couldn't hold in the laugh she was holding in.

* * *

"So make sure you pay attention to your surroundings as some opponents will use stealth to catch you off guard, alright?" Kazuto said as Leo nodded while they walked down the hallway to the arena. Suguha had joined the other D-ranks to sit with them.

"So be on guard at all times…got it," Leo said. Kazuto smiled and patted Leo's shoulder.

"Be confident Leo, you'll pass and become a A-rank," Kazuto said trying to restore confidence into his friend.

Leo grinned and nodded.

"Didn't expect to see you here Kazuto-san."

Kazuto and Leo looked up and turned around to see a chesnut-haired young girl wearing red and white battle wear along with a purple-haired girl with a red headband and purple style clothing.

"Ah Asuna-san and Konno-san, nice to see you," Kazuto greeted as the two girls nodded and looked at the two. One with a grin and the other with a neutral look.

"Nice to see you too, Kazuto-senpai! Are you here to watch me make A-rank?" Konno asked as Kazuto just smiled.

"Well not really though I would like to see it. I'm mostly here to cheer on Leo, here," Kazuto said, gesturing towards said student who bowed towards Asuna.

"Good Morning Asuna-senpai," Leo said, showing respect to the rapier user. He wasn't one to always show respect, but Asuna had earned his.

They didn't call her "The Flash" for nothing.

Asuna gave a nod towards him smiling slightly, "I've heard good things about you Leo-san from Kazuto-san. I'm expecting you and Konno-chan to make A-rank by the end of the day."

Leo flinched back in surprise as he looked towards Kazuto who grinned. Suddenly there was a cry of surprise as the three turned to see a panicking Konno.

"Uwaa! We're going to be late!" Konno cried, grabbing Leo's arm and running in the direction towards the arena.

"Other way, Konno!"

Asuna and Kazuto shook their heads at the two B-ranks before looking at one another.

"I see you've been training Konno-san, not surprising considering her being a prodigy when it comes to speed," Kazuto commented as Asuna huffed and looked away.

"And I see you've taken Leo-san under your tutelage considering you're one of the only ones he respects," Asuna retorted making her fellow S-rank smile wryly, "so are you joining the rest of the S-ranks in the stands?"

Kazuto nodded, "Yeah, I was going to head there after dropping off Leo and wishing him luck. But right now Konno-san's kidnapped him."

Asuna giggled a little before catching herself and turning around, "Then what are we waiting on?"

Kazuto smirked and followed after The Flash.

* * *

"Hey isn't this…?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Annoying."

"Couldn't they have found us some better seats?"

"For once, I agree with you."

Kazuto let out a tired sigh as he looked out towards the rest of the crowds. The breeze was good but there was one problem.

The S-Ranks were seated where all eyes were on them.

All the S-Ranks felt uncomfortable with all the attention on them. Apprantely the academy hadn't planned on many S-Ranks showing up, but five of the current fifteen had appeared.

First was him, Kazuto Kirigaya called Kirito by those close to him, his nickname was Black Swordsman for his style of clothing. He was also known as being one of the few dual-wielders in the entire school.

Second was the brown haired girl next to him, Asuna Yuuki, her nickname being "The Flash" due to her fast paced style using the rapier. She also was a pretty good healer if Kazuto said so himself.

Third was a blue-haired Cat Sith archer, Shino Asada or how some called her Sinon, her nickname being Bullseye due to fact she NEVER missed a target. She was admired by many of the female students similar to Asuna and also had been asked out on dates before but no one has gotten pass that cold exterior except one young girl named Keiko who she saw as a younger sister figure. Sinon also considered him a rival due to the fact he defeated her in a duel in the S-rank exams a few years back.

Fourth was a red-haired samurai and one of Kazuto's closest friends, Ryoutarou Tsuboi or Klein as Leo called him. His nickname being the "Hot Blooded Samurai." Unlike most of the S-ranks who acted with class and were serious, Klein was very outgoing and the friendliest of all of them. Kazuto was actually surprised Klein showed up considering that he rarely showed up to the S-rank meetings and was always hanging out with his C-rank or D-rank friends.

Finally, fifth was Kazuto's closest friend even more then Leo, Eugeo, a brown haired knight. His nickname was "The Master of Sword and Magic", because he was skilled in both swordsmanship and spells. While he was friendly, Eugeo still took things mostly seriously and acted with class. However, that didn't mean he didn't know how to have a good time and got along well with others.

There were only fifteen S-rank students in the entire academy due to most dropping out for various reasons. The ranks went from; F all the way to SSS.

F-ranks were consider beginners and were now just learning to fight or learning basic techniques. The monster they fought was no stronger than a wild boar.

D-ranks stepped it up a bit. Those interested in magic would start taking courses at this stage and would begin fighting stronger creatures.

C-Rank was when students would begin finding what path they would do and fully decides what element in magic they would specialize in if they were if they decided to take the course. However, there were some that could specialize in more than one element. Eugeo was an example of this, specializing in wind and ice magic. This was also the time where usually unique abilities were discovered due to the training.

B-Ranks were a whole new level to the other three classes. You were expected to be able to hold your own against a teacher and face boss level monsters. Magic learning became dangerous and there have been…causalities due to careless students.

A-ranks were also dangerous courses. You would go through rigorous training courses that would decide if you were ready to survive the real world. You would face harder boss type monsters and have to be able to defeat a teacher in combat.

Then, there were S-ranks. Not many students received this rank as it was difficult to reach. First there was an exam that pitted you against fellow S-ranks to see if you had valuable fighting experience. Kazuto was forced to face Sinon in combat and after a duel that lasted eight minutes, he emerged victorious but exhausted. Second, you had to last five minutes against the headmaster themselves. Kazuto had barely reached the time before being slammed against the wall and making a human-sized imprint. Finally, the next day a team of you and four other A-ranks were taken on a Survival Exam and which you were put Death Forest and forced to survive for a week. The worst part about it was is that teams were allowed to steal from one another. Kazuto was put on a team with Asuna, Eugeo, Klein, and Sinon.

They barely survived…and twenty other students died.

But if you did that you were consider an S-rank and took courses that would help you take your own personal style to new heights. Some S-ranks even took apprentices and help them with courses. Four S-ranks had taken four lucky students as one.

First was Kazuto himself who had taken the B-Rank, Leo Ando a wielder of the dual-bladed scythe which could split into two sickle like weapons and a user of fire magic, as his apprentice. Kazuto was real good friends with the young black boy and Leo's style had similarities to his when it came to fast paced and unpredictable attacks.

Eugeo had taken Suguha as his apprentice due to the girl using a style similar to his being a user of wind magic along with the use of the sword. The two also got along very well and grew up together along with Kazuto. Leo had once teased Suguha about having a crush on the magic knight.

The result was a tomato red Suguha and a hospital bound Leo.

Asuna had taken Konno Yuuki, her adopted sister as an apprentice. It was no surprise considering they were family and very close. Asuna also was a master of speed so Konno who had very high marks in the agility category would fit perfect with her.

Finally, there was Sinon taking Keiko Ayano. The two were Cat Siths so they had a bond from race and Keiko had managed to get through Sinon's cold barrier. Sinon also uses a dagger for close-ranged situations so she could teach that to the fellow Cat Sith. Keiko was only a C-rank, however, so it would be sometime before she could become a A-rank.

But there were ranks beyond S-Rank. Those where the SS-Rank and the SSS-rank, and no one has reached those ranks in twenty years.

Not since the greatest student this school has ever seen…

"Alright we will begin the A-Rank Exam as of now! Will the B-Ranks stand in the center of the arena right now!" the headmaster announced snapping Kazuto out of his thoughts as he looked down along with the rest of the arena to see fifteen students including Konno and Leo. He turned to Asuna who seemed to be giving a silent prayer for her sister.

_(Down at the Arena Floor.)_

Leo looked around at the crowds and could easily tell about 100 students had shown up.

"Huh, most likely here to watch fellow students beat the crap outta one another," Leo muttered wryly getting a giggle from Konno.

Konno smiled as she looked up at the S-rank audience and saw Asuna smiling down at her. She grinned before the Headmaster continued.

"Alright you maggots! It's time for the Final Phase of the Exams! As you all know this will be the tournament portion of the test that will pit you against fellow A-Rank students and only those who fight the hardest and score the highest will earn the rank of A!" The headmaster yelled, her onyx eyes glaring down at the fifteen students in an attempt to intimidate them.

Leo nodded.

It wasn't about beating the other students; it was about how you reacted in battle and your intelligence. Even if you beat three students, if your technique is still lacking you will be sent back to the B-ranks.

"Now me and three judges will decide who goes and who passes! Now for the first match!"

A hologram board appeared and cycle through names before stopping at two.

"The first match is: Leo Ando vs Fredric Sato the II!"

A psychotic grin found it's way across Leo's face, _'Perfect!' _

Fredric just smirked that he would finally get a chance to knock the peasant out of the Exams as quickly as possible. He glared up at Kazuto who looked down at him with a look of uncaring.

'_I'll humiliate your apprentice in front of you Kazuto-senpai and make you pay for not helping royalty!' _

"The rest of you leave the arena floor now!" the headmaster screamed as doors at the bottom of the floor opened and the other students begin to leave the floor.

Konno looked at Leo with a smile, "Good luck, Leo."

Leo just nodded not taking his eyes off Fredric or the psychotic grin off his face. Konno shrugged and walked away.

As soon as she left and the doors close, Leo held his hand out in front of him as a circle of flames wheeled around in front of him. He put his hand in the middle as the wheel stopped and a handle appeared in front of Leo's hand. He grabbed the handle and spun around dancing with the flames as the rest of his weapon appeared.

It was a two bladed scythe with a black handle connecting the two. The blades were silver and looked as if they could cut wind. Their backs were red and seemed to be some form of gear. Leo grunted as he pulled the weapon apart into two sickle-like weapons with red chains wrapping around Leo's wrists.

(**A/N I really suck at making weapons…it just like Death's scythe from Darksiders II except smaller and with chains. Everyone loves chain weapons!)**

Fredric flinched back in fear at the killing intent the boy was showing, but he quickly shook it off.

He couldn't lose to this peasant!

He quickly drew his great sword as got into the royal stance that his instructor had taught him.

_(Back with the S-Ranks)_

"Fredric better prepare for the next Exam, because Leo's winning this one," Kazuto commented plainly with Eugeo who was now seated beside him nodding.

Asuna raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"When Leo has that grin on his face, it means he's going to go all out. Leo loves to fight and can strike fear in his opponents hearts. That's why some call him "Death" because of his ability to strike fear along with the fact he uses scythes," Eugeo explained.

The other S-ranks looked down at Fredric and saw that indeed despite the boy trying to put on a strong face he was shaking.

"Not only is that, but the stance Fredric using not that different from Eugeo's stance except less effective. Leo's sparred with Eugeo numerous times, so I think he knows it well," Kazuto explained.

"He's screwed," Sinon said as Asuna and Klein nodded.

Kazuto smirked and waited for the hell Leo would raise.

_(At the arena floor)_

"START!"

"Heh!" Leo grunted as he dashed towards Fredric who got into a defensive position. Leo planted his foot into the ground and jumped in the air front flipping over Fredric. Fredric turned around and was barely able to block a horizontal slash from Leo's scythes.

"Urgh!" Fredric groaned as his blade was pushed back, Leo took that chance to kick him in the stomach. Leo then kneed him in the face, breaking the royal boy's nose and sending his head upwards. Leo grinned seeing his opening as he slashed both of his scythes across the chest of Fredric sending the boy rolling on the ground, heavily injured and bleeding.

"Winner: Leo Ando!"

The crowd stayed in silence before cheers broke out and the judges clapped.

Leo smirked, _'As much as I want to make him suffer, I need to save my strength for the upcoming battles. Heh, at least I sent a message."_

Suguha grinned as she watched her friend win his match. Medics came in to escort the royal boy from the arena.

_(With the S-Ranks)_

"Wow, Leo just steamrolled through Fredric!" Klein commented getting a smirk from Kazuto.

"Yeah, I knew Leo would beat him, though I would've thought Fredric would've put up a better fight then that," Kazuto commented.

Eugeo frowned, "I heard his father paid to get him into these exams, despite the fact he wasn't ready."

Sinon frowned as well looking down as the Medics took the injured boy away, "Then thank goodness Leo-san took out the trash."

The other S-ranks nodded. They weren't being cruel, but if someone had to pay to earn their way into the exams…

They deserve to get their ass kicked.

_(Back at the floor)_

"Will Konno Yuuki and Jason come to the floor!" The Headmaster yelled as Konno practically ran to the floor followed by a very athletic boy. There was a loud female cheer from the crowd as Jason smiled at them.

"Fangirls…" Suguha growled in a low voice. Oh how she hated those!

Jason smirked at the young purple haired girl, "Hey Konno-chan, why don't you forfeit and I'll take you on a date?"

Konno's eyes narrowed, "Headmaster, please start the match."

"START!"

Jason smirk wore off and he pulled out a sword and shield rushing towards Konno. Konno waited there patiently as Jason jumped into the air and slashed down.

Suddenly, Konno smirked and moved to the side rotating right behind him. Jason's eyes widened hearing sound of a blade being drawn. He quickly turned around, but was met with a fist to the face. He tumbled back cursing as Konno rushed towards him, blade held high.

"Haa!" she cried quickly slashing diagonally, then vertically, and finally horizontally in a quick three slash combo as Jason fell to the floor.

"Winner Konno Yuuki!"

"Boooo!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The entire arena sweat dropped at the scene as Konno left the floor, but not before sticking her tongue out at Jason.

"The answer's no prick."

_(Back with the S-Ranks, boy I've been doing this a lot!)_

"This is getting boring!" Klein whined, leaning back into his chair. The other S-ranks had to agree with him. Last year's exam was so exciting and fast paced, this one was so dull! The first two fights weren't even that! They were just Leo and Konno kicking ass.

"Don't tell me that this year's B-Class rumor of being the weakest in years is true?!" Eugeo yelled in disbelief.

Kazuto sighed tiredly, "Maybe I should've stayed in bed. Is it too late to go back home now?"

"Things won't get interesting until Konno-chan and Leo-san fight one another," Asuna sighed as she leaned against the railing.

"I wonder. Who'll win then?" Sinon asked as everyone thought about that.

"Leo, most likely, his unpredictable strikes will catch Konno off guard. She's a great fighter, but lacks battle experience," Kazuto answered.

Asuna narrowed her eyes at him, "So you're saying Konno-chan who is one of the fastest students will lose against a student who loses his cool easily?"

Kazuto just stared at her, "I just said most likely, but I can see Konno winning. But against Leo, it would be a hard fight."

"We'll see…" Asuna whispered as everyone turned back to the floor.

_(Outside the academy.)_

"Please someone help me!" a woman screamed cowering in a alleyway as two thugs approached her with lecherous grins.

"Hehe I'm about to have fun with this one…!" one of the thugs cheered, grabbing the woman's arm despite her cries for help.

"Don't use her all up!" his partner in crime complained.

Unknown to them, a man with grey hair watched the scene with a smirk.

"_Perfect…"_

The woman thrashed around with tears in her eyes, _'I don't want to lose my virginity! Not like this! I don't want to be raped! I don't wan't to be raped!'_ As she chanted those words something bubbled inside her as she thrashed around, "I said…**LET GO OF MEEEEE! OWWAAAAAA!"**

The power exploded as the thugs were thrown back against the wall and the air knocked out of them. The woman felt herself transform as her nails became longer, her face begin to grow furry along with the rest of her body, and she grew canine-like features.

The two thugs looked on in fear as they ran from the alleyway, screaming in fear, passed the man whose body was covered in a red robe. He smirked as he approached the wolf like creature.

"I have a purpose for you."

* * *

It was the final match and was just as Asuna said.

Konno Yuuki vs. Leo Ando.

The two students stood across the stadium from one another, smirking. They truly would have it no other way.

The S-Ranks watched with interest as things finally seemed to be getting fun. These two had steamrolled through all but their previous two matches.

That's what happens when you're trained by the two strongest students.

"Now I wanna see a damn good fight! Start!"

"Headmaster! Headmaster Anna!" a male voice yelled, interrupting Anna before she could finish. Everyone turned to the stands to see a heavily injured guard who was bleeding profusely.

"My god, what happen to you?!" Anna yelled in concern and shock. The guard used his last remaining breath to scream the word that would put fear into the arena.

"a-a FENRIR!"

"AWOOO!"

The stadium froze in fear as a large wolf like creature jumped into the air. Leo's eyes widened as he ran towards Yuuki, scooping her up and jumping high into the air and planting his right scythe in the wall to avoid getting crushed. The Fenrir landed on the ground creating an earthquake sending most to the floor.

"W-What the hell?!" Leo yelled, observing the creature. It was half a building big, had large canines, white fur, red eyes, and an extremely scary face.

"Everyone leave the area!" the Headmaster ordered as everyone attempted to escape the area, but the Fenrir jumped in front of the only exit and blew a gust of ice freezing it solid. The Headmaster cursed and pulled out her staff and teleported between the creature and her students. "Everyone stay back!" Anna ordered as the creature swiped at her, but Anna blocked it with a small magic shield.

"Headmaster!" one of the students yelled as Anna conjure up a wind spell.

"_Wind Blade!" _Anna called and a green shockwave of wind slammed into Fenrir, pushing it back. The beast quickly shook it off and charge at the Headmaster, who dodged the attack.

Only to notice it would crash into the students…

"Shit!" Anna cursed, trying to reach to students who begin to scream knowing they would be crushed.

"Hraggh!" a voice yelled as two blades crashed into the muzzle of the beast knocking it to the ground. Kazuto panted as he had put a lot of strength into that attack. He turned back to the students with a glare.

"What are you standing around for?! High rank students help us fight! Lower rank students get as far away as you can!" Kazuto yelled as half of the students ran far away from the battle and about a total of thirty B-ranks and A-ranks stayed pulling out their weapons. The rest of the S-rank students stayed down to fight along with Leo and Yuuki who had come down to join the battle.

"Well why don't we get this mutt outta of our school?" Anna asked, walking in front of the small army.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Hmph, so the Fenrir wasn't enough," the man from earlier said, watching the students easily fight of the creature, overwhelming it with their numbers, "they are stronger then I had gave them credit for maybe especially you Kazuto-kun."

His grey eyes stared down at the black-haired youth who dodged a claw and returned a blow himself. The man smirked.

"This is not the end Kazuto-kun. Know this," the man said, disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

**Longest…starting…chapter…I've ever written. 6K words, damn.**

**Well how did you enjoy? Know that this chapter was to try and introduce things. There might be some people surprised about how strong I made Kazuto so early in the story, but he'll get stronger as the story goes on. I also wanted to make sure I didn't make Leo a Gary-Stu. He will be paired with a character, but that's not the reason he's here. He's here to add some attitude to the party and someone to call people out. Not just be paired for my wish fulfillment. Honestly I don't know why OCs are so dislike, well I do know but still they have been around as long as fanfiction has. I just wanna say don't think because there is a OC is an automatic Mary-sue or Gary-stu. There has been many well-written OCs. But anyway Kazuto is still the main character and Leo is taking a backseat role to him.**

**I'm calling everyone by their first real names beside Klein and Sinon because I like their player names better. **

**I currently only have five arcs with ten chapters each planned for this story making it at least fifty chapters. I will also explain the world better net chapter.**

**On a site note, I'm thinking about discontinuing Fantasy is Magic, because I'm not happy with it. My OCs are Gary-Stus and I just don't like it. I may do that Pokemon/MLP crossover I thought about. But first I have to finish a story.**

**Review people and I'll catch you later.**

**Peace Out,**

**Liexi**


	2. The Beginning of a Friendship

**Hello, how's it going? Sorry but I've been pretty busy as of late. Homecoming Hangover this week and two weeks ago Midterms. **

**This chapter will contain mostly character development for Kirito and Leo. I want to focus on Leo for this one chapter and give him a background, because as of now he just a character with a name.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and I'll be making grammar checks later.**

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Suguha asked her brother as they rode the train towards downtown to celebrate Leo's emergence to A-rank.

Said boy was collapsed over his seat…

Kazuto grunted before nodding, "Yeah, luckily the medics manage to patch me up enough for us to go out and eat."

Suguha looked concerned before nodding.

Kazuto, however, mind was on something else. Something about that fight felt weird…

'_When I fought that Fenrir it felt strange. As if I wasn't fighting a monster, but a human being…but I was fighting a creature! Right?'_

"Onii-chan, you have that look in your eye. Are you sure you're alright?" Suguha asked snapping Kazuto out of his thoughts.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about how happy Leo is."

Suguha let out a small giggle observing the sleeping boy, "Yeah, he's probably one step closer to his goal."

"What was his goal again?" Eugeo asked from the seat behind him.

Kazuto just smirked, looking at the sleeping African-American.

"_I wanna become Headmaster, that what drives me forward!"_

"To become Headmaster of course."

_Flashback_

_(One year ago.)_

"_Hey have you heard?" a female mage whispered to her friends._

"_About that new student that showed up today? Yeah, I heard he was raised on the streets!" a swordswoman whispered quite loudly. _

"_What do you mean?" the mage asked, tilting her head in confusion._

"_Really Lily? Ugh, it means he grew up in a bad neighborhood and he's bad news. I heard he sells drugs on the street," the female thief of the group whispered._

"_Really?! Why would they let someone like that into our school?!" Lily blurted in surprise and digust._

"_Are you three having fun?"_

_The three girls stiffened before turning around to see a smiling Kazuto with his hands behind his back._

"_K-K-Kirito-sempai!" the three choursed. Kazuto laughed and titled his head with a smirk._

"_So don't you three have class right now? Or are you three slacking off?" Kazuto asked as the thre girls laughed nervously, "oh then I wonder how Headmaster Anna will react, when she hears about students slacking off?"_

_The three girls paled and bowed down, "Please Kirito-senpai! We'll leave right away!"_

_Kazuto smirked and held up a watch, "You have thir-OH! Their already gone." Kazuto chuckled before his eyes looked toward the right corner, "You can come out now. I know you're there."_

_There was nothing but silence for a while._

"_Huh, so I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought," a male voice said as a black boy walked from behind the corner of the hallway. He had a scowl on his face as he glared towards Kazuto. "So you're the Black Swordsman huh?" the boy said._

_Kazuto let out a small smirk, "And you must be the new student Leo Ando, right? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"_

"_Fuck off," Leo responded bluntly catching Kazuto off guard._

_Kazuto blinked, "Excuse me?"_

_Leo just scoffed, "Don't worry your pretty boy ass over me. I don't need some arrogant prick caring for me."_

"_Arrogant? What are you talking about?" Kazuto asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion._

_Leo let out a small chuckle a few students who were walking stopping to watch them, "I know your type and I've seen the way you carry yourself. You act as if you're some big shot, like we're below you just because you're an S-Rank. People like you piss me off."_

_Kazuto frowned in annoyance and confusion. What was the guy's problem? He just asked him a simple yes or no question. _

_Leo just gave the S-rank a sneer before turning his back on him, "So simply keep your concern to yourself. Because you're just another arrogant prick to me." _

_With that, Leo walked off leaving a confused Kazuto to himself._

_Flashback end._

"Yo, Kirito!" a voice yelled snapping Kazuto out of his thoughts. Kazuto looked up to see an annoyed Leo. He looked around to notice they were at a train station and it was dark along with many people calling family worried.

"Oh Leo you're awake," Kazuto said plainly as the new A-rank eye twitched.

"Yeah, but we missed the stop at downtown, because we overslept," Leo responded, crossing his arms as he sighed, "and the trains are out of service so I had to use your phone to call your mom."

Kazuto blinked before a shocked look grew on his face, "NANI?! But wait where's Eugeo and Sugu?!"

"Bastards forgot us at the Downtown stop…or they couldn't wake us up," Leo said blushing slightly before his scowl returned, "and Lyfa had the gull to send us a message saying "Umad?" with a troll face while she's out shopping with her boyfriend. Poor bastard."

Kazuto laughed, "Yeah, Sugu may not look like it but when she steps foot into the mall she's a whole different person!" The two friends shared a laugh at that.

"So your mom said it'll be an hour before she gets here as she's just getting back from a meeting and has pick up Lyfa and Eugeo first," Leo explained after getting ahold of his laughter.

Kazuto sighed getting up walking towards the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing, "Damn at least if we got dropped off at downtown, I could've gone to the local game store."

"And I could've gone to the music store. Defiantly getting those two back tomorrow," Leo said, his lips turning upwards in an evil smile.

Kazuto laughed before smirking, "You've really changed since last year, Leo."

Leo let out a snort, "I didn't know anyone back then, so I had to be tough. Besides after fighting you I grew up a bit."

_Flashback_

_Kazuto yawned as he lay back against the grass, with a peaceful smile on his face. He had managed to sneak out of a boring S-Rank meeting, due to the instructors thinking there were harpies flying around the class._

_Thank you Argo and your wicked potions!_

_The Meeting wasn't much anyway, just them complaining about the lack of missions. Oh yeah I forgot to explain that didn't I?_

_Once someone had reached at least B-rank, they would at times team up with an instructor and go on a mission outside of the city. The Academy had said it was to give students more battle experience. The missions were either taking care of wild creatures or looking for an object. _

_S-Ranks, however, were told to go on either solo missions or teams. They had to deal with powerful creatures and hordes of monsters. They also at time hunted criminals which usually gave one a reputation._

"_Will you fuck off?!" a voice yelled, snapping Kazuto out of his thoughts. Suddenly, there was the sounds of commotion and screams. He quickly got up and ran over to the scene._

_Line_

_Leo ducked under a swing from a brown-haired male student and hit him right in the chin with a strong uppercut. There was a resounding "CRACK!" signaling he had broken the boy's jaw._

"_Keita-kun!" a blue-haired female student screamed running over to the injured boy. _

_Another blonde-haired student with a beanie glared at Leo who looked at him with an uncaring look, "You didn't have to go that far!"_

_Leo sneered, "The jackass pushed me, and then called me out. If he didn't want to get his ass kicked, he shoulda backed off."_

"_So you're beating people up now? Headmaster Anna isn't going to like this," an annoyed voice sounded. Leo gritted his teeth and sent a fireball towards the source. The tree branch exploded into the flames as the ball of heat collided with the wood. Burnt bark fell to the ground, the smoke filling the air._

"_I thought I told you to leave me alone, Black Swordsman," Leo said turning around to be met face to face with Kazuto, who had a stern look on his face. The girl pulled her friend away from the scene watching as the two boys stood there glaring at one another._

"_When you go around harming other students, I just can't sit by now can I?" Kazuto asked in an even tone. _

_Leo just smirked, "So? You going to do something about it then, prick?"_

_Kazuto's look didn't change one bit, "I have no plans on fighting you, Leo-san."_

_Leo just chuckled darkly and gave Kazuto a rough shove. "What if I attack first, then?" Leo said._

_Before Kazuto could say anything, he was blocked a high kick with his right elbow. Kazuto grunted as Leo was stronger than he thought. Leo grunted pulling his leg down and trying to swing at Kazuto with a right jab but Kazuto pushed it away and gave him a palm strike to the chest._

"_Ugh!" Leo coughed being pushed back as he slid down on the ground. He quickly recovered and got up with a psychotic smirk. "Yes, now we're talking! I've wanted to fight you for a long time! Come on Black Swordsman, show me what you got!" Leo yelled shooting a fireball towards Kazuto. Kazuto's eyes widened before summoning his black sword, Elucidator, and cutting the flame in two as how air blew to the side. Leo was in front of him and sent a right punch towards him, but Kazuto easily dodged to the side and kneed him in the gut. Leo's eyes widened as he let out a gasp of pain, but Kazuto wasn't done. With the blunt side of his sword, he smashed the blade down on Leo's back sending him to the ground. Leo coughed blood as Kazuto stomped him in the back._

"_Are you done yet?" Kazuto asked in an icy tone he saved for only those that angered him. Leo just spit out some blood and glared up at Kazuto._

"_Fuck you!" Leo yelled summoning a dual-bladed scythe. Kazuto scowled before jumping back to avoid his legs being cut off. Leo got to his feet, albeit wobbly, and charged towards Kazuto. He danced with his scythe spinning it around though in a sloppy manner._

'_Seems like he hasn't mastered his weapon yet,' Kazuto observed easily dodging the attacks. Deciding enough was enough; Kazuto dodged another slash and kneed Leo in the stomach. As the boy lean over in pain, Kazuto roared and slashed vertically a crossed his chest. Leo was flung back and rolled on the ground as Kazuto wiped the blood off his sword and made it disappear. Leo attempted to stand, but the gash on his chest made it hard. _

"_Get the medic," Kazuto calmly ordered one of the shock students who nodded and ran off. Kazuto looked down at Leo with an apathetic look, "Now see what happens when you can bit off more than you can chew? Maybe now you'll get rid of that attitude."_

"_Urusai."_

_Kazuto sighed as Leo began to rise to his feet his chest bloody, "You'll injure yourself further if you continue to push the wound like that. Stay down and-."_

"_I said Urusai," Leo repeated with a glare, "I'm so freaking tired of you acting all high and mighty! Ain't over yet! Not as I still stand!_

_Leo roared charging towards Kazuto like a wild bull. Kazuto just scowled and pulled his fist back seeking the knock the boy out. Leo threw a punch which Kazuto tilted his head to dodge. He aimed his own punch hitting Leo in the cheek with a strong jab. Leo grunted in pain and head dropped as the two stopped. Kazuto relaxed thinking Leo was done._

_Imagine his shock when Leo looked back up with red eyes full of rage and a pscyho grin._

"_Gotcha bitch!" Leo yelled and with a battle cry sent a fast straight right into Kazuto's unguarded face. There was a loud crack as blood came from Kazuto's nose, sending him crashing into the ground onto his back. The S-rank let out a loud painful groan grabbing his face in an attempt his broken nose. "At least those pretty looks are gone," Leo teased falling onto his back exhausted and wounded as medics arrived._

_Flashback End_

"Yeah, you broke my nose during that fight," Kazuto muttered holding his nose in remembrance.

"You freaking cut my chest in half!" Leo countered, glaring towards Kazuto.

Next thing, the boys were laughing in remembrance. Leo smirked looking up at the sky.

"After that, people started badmouthing us. Saying you weren't as strong as they thought and neither was I," Leo said, sighing, "many were brave enough to try and jump me. But after our fight, I had trained like an animal getting stronger, so they were nothing."

"They were nothing towards me to, before that day…." Kazuto said looking down at the street with an unreadable expression.

"Never going to forget that day."

_Flashback, once again!_

_Kazuto walked from the academy adjusting his face mask, which guarded the injury he had received from Leo. Speaking of which he hasn't seen said boy in a while, not that it bother him. That boy was a damn monster…_

"_Well if it isn't Kirito the Black Swordsman!" a voice teased as Kazuto rounded the corner to be met with several thugs with various weapons. Kazuto impassive look stay on his face._

"_What is it this time, Zed? Haven't I beaten you and your gang enough?" Kazuto asked, knowing that would get under the swordsman skin, but surprisingly the thug smirked._

"_Ah, right! They don't call you an S-Rank for nothing! But you see every warrior has weaknesses," Zed said, snapping his fingers. Kazuto looked confused as a masked thug came out from the alley carrying something._

_No, someone that made Kazuto's eyes widen in surprise and body shake with rage._

"_Zed, you basterd! Leave my sister out of this!" Kazuto roared pulling out his two blades with his hands trembling in rage at seeing his rope-bounded sister with a cloth covering her mouth. She tried to shake out of the thug's grip, but he was too strong._

"_Ah, Ah Kirito-senpai! If you attack me or my mates, I don't think I can guarantee your sister's safety," Zed said as the thug held a knife to Suguha's throat, her eyes widening in fear._

_Kazuto grunted. His sister was only an D-rank, in other words she had never really had her life threated before. These thugs were at least C-Ranks with Zed being a B-Rank._

_Zed let out a smirk, "So I guess we're clear, huh?" _

_Kazuto made no response as the gang closed in on him._

_Line_

_Leo walked from the nearby grocery store with a few bags in his hand and a thoughtful expression on his face. He had been worrying about his training._

_He was, without a doubt, getting stronger ever since his battle with the Black Swordsman. But he wasn't working in the areas he need work in. He was good in magic and one of the best in the academy in hand-to-hand combat, most likely due to fighting gangs off in the neighborhood._

_His weapon style, however, was lacking._

_The teachers had told him he used a rare type of weapon. They were able to give him a few books to understand how it worked and learn it's basic techniques. However, there was no type of style he could learn from._

_He had to make his own style. _

_Leo sighed, because as much as he hated to admit, he could use help. He wanted to invent a unpredictable, fast-paced style, but the best one who knew that type of style…_

_They weren't exactly on good terms._

_Leo dropped his head in tiredness. He had gotten chewed out by the Headmaster for starting fights and injuring other students._

"_Tch, ain't my fault they-,"Leo would have continued his rant before hearing some noise in an alleyway. He was tempted to ignore it before he heard a laugh and a painful groan._

"_Is this all the great Kirito the Black Swordsman got?!" a familiar voice yelled. Leo's eyes narrowed._

"_Zed? What's that lowly coward doing? And did he just say Kirito?" Leo whispered, ducking behind some trash cans and observing a scene that shocked him to the core. _

_There was Kirito lying on the ground bloodied and bruised with at least fifteen thugs surrounding him. To the side one thug held a blonde haired elf girl as she watched the scene in horror._

_Leo eyes widened as he saw the multiple thugs give Kirito stomps to the back. Why wasn't he fighting back?! Kirito could easily defeat these guys!_

_Wait, it must have to do with that girl. Now that Leo remembered he had heard about Kirito having a sister in the Academy._

_Oh hell no…he's gone too far._

_Line_

_Kirito coughed a little blood as the thugs picked him up and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. He groaned as Zed walked forward and cupped his chin forcing him to look into his blue eyes._

"_Don't tell me this is the best you can do, Kirito-senpai," Zed mocked in a teasing and arrogant voice._

_Kazuto sneered before spitting blood into the elf's face. Zed let out a gasp of surprise, before snarling and punching the S-rank to the ground. Suguha let out a muffled cry of concern._

"_Useless piece of trash! I'll think I'll break every bone in your body and force you to watch as I take your sister's pureness!" Zed growled stomping into Kazuto's chest a few times. He was going to do once more before he heard a laugh._

"_Wow Zed! Kidnapping Kirito's sister just so you can hold leverage against him? Not only that, but saying you're going to rape her? You've reached a new low, you pathetic piece of shit…!"_

_Zed turned around to see an angry Leo approaching the gang calmly. Leo had a malicious expression on his face as he just leaked killing intent. _

_Kazuto forced himself to sit up as he stared at the boy in surprise. What was Leo doing here?_

"_Stay out of this Leo!" Zed yelled at the fellow B-Rank. Leo just laughed and turned his eyes on Kazuto sending a message._

'_I got this.'_

_Kazuto looked on in surprise as Leo looked at the numbers and evaluated them._

_He put his hand to his face and grinned, "Only fifteen pieces of trash? Damn if it wasn't for the girl here, Kirito would have curbstomped your asses to hell! Speaking of which…"_

_Leo rushed towards the thug holding Suguha, catching him off guard. Leo grinned and jumped over the thug. "Haa!" Leo cried, slamming both of his fists into the back of the D-Rank forcing him to let go of Suguha, who fell to the floor. The thug, however, collapsed to the ground coughing violently. "Before you ask, it's a martial arts technique that sends a wave of energy throughout one's body," Leo explained._

"_You bastard!" Zed roared as the thugs behind him got ready to fight. Leo scowled and evaluated his odds._

'_Can beat them without a doubt, but going to get a couple of scratches out of this one!' Leo thought as they charged at him._

"_COME AT ME BRO!"_

_15 mins later_

"_Is it over?" Leo asked laying on the ground with a few bruises on his face. His clothes littered with cuts and a trail of blood coming from his mouth. Around him and Kazuto, laid the bodies of unconscious thugs. He had Suguha run and get help since his cellphone had gotten broken in the scrimmage._

"_Yeah…" Kazuto answered as Leo let out a slight nod. Kazuto laughed slightly, "Arigato Leo, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happen to Sugu."_

"_Don't worry about it, can't stand seeing girls get bullied or cowards," Leo answered before shifting, "hey, uh…sorry about the whole prick business I did a few weeks ago. I was being a dick."_

_Kazuto let out a chuckle, "Don't worry about it. You saving Sugu is enough to make up for it. Though you can buy me lunch tomorrow."_

_Leo let out a chuckle, "You're alright, Kirito. Guess you're not as much as a prick as I thought."_

_Kazuto smirked before deciding to speak up on something, "Leo, why would you believe I was one without knowing me?"_

_Leo sighed, knowing the question was coming, "It was the way people look at me."_

"_The way people look at you?" Kazuto repeated confused._

_Leo sighed and turned his head slightly, "People look at me with eyes of arrogance at the Academy. It's because I come from a very low class. My deadbeat dad walked out on me and my mom when I was two. My mom was forced to feed me and work constantly. She could only do so much. She went into prostitution having to sell her body just to keep us fed and a roof over our head. Two years ago, I begin stealing and doing crimes. I've pickpocketed, mugged, and beaten people. Just to make our lives easier, I did crimes I'm not proud of."_

_By the time Leo finished, Kazuto's eyes were the size of dinner plates. For someone to go through so much in thirteen years was just shocking. Leo had it bad in life._

"_One day three months ago, things changed in my life. I met Headmaster Anna, or more tried to steal from her. Needless to say, she freaking kicked my ass. But instead of calling the cops on me, she took an interest in me. Took me to her house, healed me, and then gave me an offer to join Valor. I hesitated, but she threatened to call the cops if I didn't. So I accepted, but was forced to take a little training in controlling my anger and learning how to control my pyrokinesis. She wanted to put me in the C-ranks when I joined, so I wouldn't need to stay for so many overnight classes. She kicked my ass so many times, to the point I just wanted to win one fight against her. I then made it my goal:_

_Kazuto waited as Leo grinned._

_I wanna become Headmaster, that what drives me! I'll beat her in combat one day, and earn her spot. Not only that, but I can make things better where I'm from. There are kids just like me suffering in the hood, and with the Headmaster's political influence I can improve life over there. I can also earn enough pay to help my mom and get her a better place. She's tired man, and I want to help her."_

"_Well I hope you succeed in that Leo," Kazuto said, smiling._

_Leo turned back to him with a smile, "You can help me. I know I've been a dick to you the past month, but I have a favor to ask. Will you take me as a mentor and help me in developing my weapon style?"_

_Kazuto raised an eyebrow, "But why me?"_

"_Because, you're the only one who has a similar style to what I'm try to develop. Unpredictable and fast! That and now I respect you! Please, man!" Leo asked._

_Kazuto thought it over. To take an apprentice was a big thing. It was was well-known around the academy that he and Leo had that huge fight. Also, could he trust Leo? Leo did save him and Suguha, but he still was a wild card._

"_If you want, you can refuse. I'll understand," Leo sighed as Kazuto bit his lip. _

"_Give me some time to think about it, Leo. I'll have your answer by the end of this week," Kazuto said getting a nod from Leo._

"_Thanks man."_

_By that time help had arrived to get the two to the hospital. Kazuto would then take Leo as his apprentice starting one of the closest friendships the Black Swordsman had._

_Flashback End_

"Huh, never saw Zed after that," Kazuto muttered, scratching his head absently.

Leo shrugged, "Heard from Argo that he left East Talbona and got killed by some mafia-boss not being able to pay a debt. Dumbass."

Kazuto sighed, shaking his head. Zed was the type who would be killed when he messed with the wrong person.

"Anyway, I think your mom's here," Leo continued as Kazuto looked down towards the parking lot and saw his mother with her arms crossed and looking towards them with a smile. He grinned waving and looked towards Leo who was already waking towards the exit.

"Shotgun."

"Oi! Not fair!"

* * *

"Nice to see you finally made A-rank, Konno," an older chestnut colored haired woman said at the table as the Yuuki family ate dinner.

Konno just gave a small nod, keeping her head down, "Thank you, Kaa-san."

Asuna gave a small smile towards her mother, "Konno-chan did great! She easily beat everyone, but her last two opponents"

Kyouko just frowned turning her strong gaze towards Konno, "Her last two eh? I expect better than that, Konno. What made those last two opponents so hard?

"They had done research on me, and knew my style. But I still beat them!" Konno said trying to defend herself.

Kyouko shook her head making a " " noise, "Your sister here easily beat all of her opponents in her matches in a much harder class. You should've beaten everyone the same way, especially with this year's class being so weak, except for that hood rat Leo. Do better."

"Kaa-san, that's unfair!" Asuna yelled, trying to defend her younger adopted sibling.

Kyouko glared at her oldest daughter, "Excuse me Asuna?"

Asuna would've continued but Konno held her hand out in front of her, "It's alright Asuna-nee, I should've done better." Konno sat up and picked up her dishes, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may. But Asuna and me need to have a talk here," Kyouko said, not taking her brown eyes off the angry S-rank.

Konno nodded and left the dining room as the last two inhabitants stayed there glaring at one another.

Kyouko sighed, "I do not know why you continue to defend her Asuna. Konno should be doing much better with the tutoring she's receiving."

"Konno-chan is doing just fine! Instructors say she's a prodigy and a rare breed in speed!" Asuna countered, but her mother just sighed once more.

"I'm not concern with what the instructors think. Konno is a Yuuki, and she needs to have the strength of one," Kyouko retorted before continuing in a calm voice, "she also has no affinity for magic despite being an elf. Now that she is an A-rank, I have no plans of babysitting her. Honestly, I wonder what your father sees in her sometimes, but Konno possibly has potential. However, until I see it, I don't plan on bothering with her."

Asuna looked furious and adamant at the words her mother was saying. Her fists clenched till her knuckles turned white. She suddenly heard running footsteps and turned her head towards the staircase to see purple hair. She had heard them. She turned to glare at her mother who looked indifferent.

"You see what you did? She lost her family at a young age and now you're treating her coldly! She will grow stronger, but not with you constantly criticizing her and using her as some solider for power!" Asuna screamed, but her mother didn't even flinch. With a snarl, Asuna turned to run upstairs after the younger Yuuki.

Kyouko sat at the table listening to her daughter call Konno's name along with running of footsteps, "You have no idea how much this hurts me Asuna. I hope Konno can forgive me one day, but I can't bear to see someone close to me die once more…"

She looked at a picture showing her and the rest of the family. Her eyes, however, focused on a tall short chestnut colored hair girl with a grin on her face. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she slightly cried at the photo of her dead daughter…

Lisa Yuuki.

* * *

**Well, that felt good. I had at first a more angst past for Leo, but decide against it and decide to make a tough childhood with a single mother who earned a lucky chance.**

**Kyouko will be similar to Hiashi from Naruto toward Konno. She will be very harsh and criticizing on Konno, but deep down doesn't want to lose another child and loves the elf deeply. Unfortunately, Konno and Asuna don't know this and this will play a deep part in their development.**

**I have a new fanfic coming out called The War for Kazuto which you can check on the SAO forum SAO Fandom Nexus which also contains info for this world. It's hard to wirte X_X, but I'll get it done! Also it'll just be on the side.**

**That's all I have to say, so….**

**Peace Out, until Next Chapter**

**Liexi.**


	3. URGENT NEWS PLEASE READ

URGENT NEWS!

A REWRITE FOR THIS STORY CALLED WINGS OF SERAPHS IS UP.

CHECK IT OUT, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

GO NOW, or when you have time.


End file.
